capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Naoshi Mizuta
Naoshi Mizuta (水田 直志) is a renowned video game music composer who got his start at Capcom. Like Yoko Shimomura before him, he started out there before becoming a member of Square (now Square Enix), where he composed music for Parasite Eve II, Final Fantasy XI, Blood of Bahamut and several other game titles. Mizuta joined Capcom in 1995, where he worked on both CPS2 and console titles (using the alias groovy). His first game music compositions were for Street Fighter Alpha (both the original and arranged versions). His last were for the infamous Mega Man & Bass, which include the game's opening stage; a fan favorite. Regarding his work with Capcom, he is perhaps best known for creating the theme for the Street Fighter series' token joke character, Dan Hibiki. Mizuta is currently the bassist for "The Star Onions", a band that acts as an alternative to "The Black Mages". Production History *''Street Fighter Alpha'' (Arcade Version) (1995) -- Music Compose (as MIZUTA "groovy" Naoshi) *''Street Fighter Alpha'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1995/1996) -- Music Compose (Arcade Staff) (as MIZUTA "groovy" Naoshi), Music Compose (Consumer Staff) (as MIZUTA "groovy" Naoshi) *''Dungeons & Dragons: Shadow Over Mystara'' (1996) -- Thanks to (as Mta (groovy) Nshi) *''Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire'' (CD) (1997) (as MTA) *''Resident Evil 2'' (PSX, PC and Dreamcast Versions) (1998/1999) -- Sound Cooperate (Special Thanks) *''Mega Man & Bass'' (SNES Version) (1998) -- Sound Designer *''Resident Evil 2'' (N64 Version) (1999) -- Sound Cooperate (Special Thanks) (Original Staff) *''Mega Man & Bass'' (GBA Version) (2002) -- Sound Designer (Original Staff) (as N.Mizuta) Song Credits Street Fighter Alpha'' (Arcade Version)' *Chun-Li Stage -- Arrangement *Chun-Li Ending -- Arrangement *Ken Stage -- Arrangement *Ken Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Dan Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Dan Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll 2 -- Composition & Arrangement 'Street Fighter Alpha (PSX and Saturn Versions)' *Opening Demo -- Arrangement *Player Select -- Arrangement *VS. -- Arrangement *Nash Stage -- Arrangement *Nash Ending -- Arrangement *Chun-Li Stage -- Arrangement *Chun-Li Ending -- Arrangement *Adon Stage -- Arrangement *Adon Ending -- Arrangement *Guy Stage -- Arrangement *Guy Ending -- Arrangement *Stage-End -- Arrangement *Continue -- Arrangement *Here Comes a New Challenger -- Arrangement *Ken Stage -- Arrangement *Ken Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Birdie Stage -- Arrangement *Birdie Ending -- Arrangement *Sagat Stage -- Arrangement *Sagat Ending -- Arrangement *Dan Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Dan Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Arrangement *Ranking Display 1 -- Arrangement *Ranking Display 2 -- Arrangement 'Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire (CD)' *Feast of the Damned (Overdope Mix) -- Arrangement Also known as "Feast of the Damned (Arrange Ver.)" '''Resident Evil 2 *The Underground Laboratory -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man & Bass (SNES Version) *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Start -- Arrangement *Magic Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Astro Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Data Base -- Composition & Arrangement Category:Composers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people